totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
W Alpach jeszcze trochę zabawimy
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Gwiazd - Odcinek 11 Chris Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Podróży Gwiazd. Udaliśmy się do Austrii, gdzie uczestnicy musieli przygotować ciasto, gdzie musieli użyć owoców znalezionych na Cyprze. Wygrała drużyna Lwów, mimo, że obrzucali siebie nawzajem wszystkimi składnikami. Za to drużyna Misi udała się z Szefem, gdzieś daleko. I w sumie. Nie tęsknie. Ale i tak muszą tu wrócić, bo zaczynamy Totalną Porażkę: Podróż Gwiazd, Wodospad w Austrii Chef Dobra, koniec tego leniuchowania wy bando karaluchów. Trzeba wracać do Chrisa. Mike Szefie, jakiego leniuchowania? Skoro musieliśmy Ci plecy ogolić? (PZ Bridgette) (Haftuje) Chef Tak. Nie wspominając o tym, że musieliście mi kopsnąć się po wodę. (PZ Chef) Co Chris uważa? Nie tylko on potrafi się znęcać. Ja mu zaraz pokaże kto jest lepszy w te klocki. Geoff Mike, na słówko. Mike Co tam? Geoff Wiesz, że wiele jestem w stanie znieść. Ale ziomek? Serio chciałeś wyeliminować moją dziewczynę? Mike Hę. Skąd wiesz? Geoff Od Gwen... oj, chyba nie powinienem tego mówić. (PZ Mike) No szlag mnie trafia. Zrozumiałbym, że nie chce głosować na Bridgette, ale nie musiała od razu wypaplać całej drużynie, o tym co chce zrobić. I co teraz niby. Eh, zostaje mi Bridgette, no bo Geoff pewnie jest na mnie zły. A do Gwen straciłem zaufanie. Ognisko Max Ty ruda, wypastuj mi buty. Zoey Nie jestem Scarlett, żeby pastować Ci buty i być Twoją asystentką. Jak przegramy to wylatujesz, wiesz o tym? Max (szok) (PZ Max) Chcą się pozbyć mnie? Mnie? BUAHAHAHA. Nigdy. Ja i Sugar to niepokonany team. Nie tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy piękni, ale także inteligentni i niczego się nie boimy. Chef przyszedł Chef Do roboty obiboki (krzyknął) Max z przerażenia wskoczył Zoey na ręce, ale ta go odrzuciła. Zoey Co tam robiliście? Bridgette Nawet nie pytaj Zoey. Szef był gburem przez cały wieczór. Jeszcze wypuścił na nas stado komarów, które nas pogryzły Widać Geoffa, który cały się drapie. Zoey Oj, to straszne. Przychodzi Chris Chris Szefie, sytuacja awaryjna Chef Co znowu Chris Zabrakło benzyny w naszym samolocie. Chef No chyba Cię pop******iło, że skoczę po paliwo. Chris Ale nasz program. Jak ja mam zrobić kolejne wyzwanie? Mike Czyli nie ma wyzwania? Super! Wszyscy Juhu Chef Hmmm (drapie się po brodzie) Wyzwanie Nagle wszyscy zawodnicy znaleźli się na szczycie gór Alp, pokrytych śniegiem z deskami snowboardowymi. Gwen Czy nie mogłeś nam tego odpuścić ten jeden raz. Chris Nie, to show-biznes. Bridgette To jakie jest nasze zadanie. Chris Cóż pewnie chciała byś deskę Surfingową, ale uznałem, że taka sytuacja może się nie powtórzyć. Dobra, będziecie jechać po trasie najeżonej pułapkami. M.in pole minowe, druty kolczaste, albo Szef ze spaghetti. Zawodnicy z każdej drużyny startują równolegle. Duncan Ale nas jest pięciu, a ich czterech? Chris Tiaa, No dobra, to drużyna która skończy pierwsza wygra. No co, było mnie nie drażnić. Jesteście teraz o jedną osobę do przodu w grze, ale o jedną osobę do tyłu w wyzwaniu. I co mi zrobicie no co? Hej, Duncan! Słyszysz mnie Duncan przewraca oczami. Duncan Możemy zaczynać, czy długo jeszcze będziesz tak biadolić? Chris Start Duncan i Gwen ruszyli. Duncan spycha Gwen w pole minowe. Duncan HA! (PZ Gwen) Najgorszy człowiek jakiego znam. Jednak po chwili Duncan wyrżnął się w drut kolczasty. Duncan Mamusiu Gwen go wyprzedziła. Gwen I co teraz. Będziesz śpiewał sopranem? Chris I w ten nieoczekiwany sposób, Heroiczne Misie wysuwają się na prowadzenie. Lwy (kibicują) Zoey Dalej Duncan, dasz radę. Gwen mija metę Geoff rusza Duncan się zbiera i unikając ataków Szefa, przekracza linię mety. Max rusza. Max Zła nic nie powstrzyma. Nagle obrywa od Szefa z bazooki na spaghetti, a potem spada z deski i turlając się po trasie wpada na drut kolczasty. Max Ał Geoff Oj, współczuję Ci ziomek (mija go) Max wstaje i wraca do gry. Są łeb w łeb z Geoffem Jako pierwszy przejeżdża . . . . . . . . . Geoff Startuje Mike. Max wjeżdża na Szefa, przez co ten spadł w przepaść. Chef Należy mi się za to podwyżka. Szef szczęśliwie wpada do wody. Chris Jak mi się kopsniesz po paliwo, to Cię wyciągnę Chef Nigdy! Sam wyjdę. Umiem pływać Chris (wzruszył ramionami) Mike Łoooo (traci równowagę) (PZ Mike) Nigdy wcześniej nie jeździłem na desce snowboardowej. Ani żadnej innej, to dla mnie nowość. Chris Hahaha, no ja nie mogę. (bierze łyk herbaty) Mike wpada na minę, Chris tak się śmiał, że wypluł herbatę. Mike wpada na Maxa i razem przekraczają linię mety. Mike O, witaj kumplu z byłej drużyny, Max Odejdź ode mnie. Mike (poszedł, otrzepując się ze śniegu) Chris A więc, albo Bridgette, albo Courtney i Sugar. Tylko tyle jestem w stanie powiedzieć na ten moment. Bridgette i Courtney wystartowały. Courtney Kto pomyślał, że będziemy razem starować? Bridgette Racja. Warto by było kiedyś po wspominać stare czasy z Wyspy. Obie przekraczają linie mety Chris Heroiczne Misie zwyciężają. Szef zakradł się do Chris i rzucił nim do lasu Chris AAA. Chef Revenge Ceremonia Chris miał okład z lodu. Chris Szef dostanie za swoje, ale tym razem pożegnam jednego z Was. I nie będą to ani Zoey, ani Courtney, ani Duncan. Łapcie. Cóż. Max, już po raz enty jesteś na liście zagrożonych i nie będę powtarzał powodów. Sugar, w ogóle nie zjeżdżałaś. Przecież mogliście zmieniać kolejkę w każdym razie. Dzisiaj ostatnią piankę otrzymuje . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Max. Znowu Max Ha widzisz. Nie potrzebuje już Twojego dennego sojuszu Sugar. Teraz gram samodzielnie. BUAHAHAHA Sugar wykonuje skok wstydu. Chris To Ci się może przydać Rzuca jej spadochron Chris Nie no. To był tylko taki żart. Przecież przez Szefa nie mogliśmy wystartować. Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się zdobyć paliwo do następnego odcinka, a teraz trzymajcie się i do zobaczenia w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd. Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali Bridgette, Chef, Gwen, Max i Mike. *Sugar pojawiła się, lecz się nie odezwała. **Jest to tez pierwszy odcinek od Odwiedzamy półwysep, w którym któryś z konkurujących zawodników się nie odzywa. **Po raz pierwszy nie odzywa się osoba, która zostaje wyeliminowana. *Drugi raz z rzędu wyzwanie odbyło się w Austrii, co jest pierwszą taką sytuacją w sezonie, że dwa razy z rzędu wyzwanie odbywa się w jednym kraju. *Po raz trzeci Max był w "dolnej 2" na ceremonii eliminacji i się przed nią uchronił. Był to też trzeci raz z rzędu. *Po eliminacji Sugar obie drużyny mają po dwie dziewczyny i dwóch chłopaków. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd